thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Electric Power
'Electric Power '''is the 22nd episode of Season 5. Plot The Peel Godred Branch Line was running well. Den and Dart handled the goods trains, Carol the subway car handled the passengers, and Stafford did any construction work left over with Mr. Hugh. "This'll be my last project before I retire." he said to Stafford one day. Stafford felt a little sad; he liked Mr. Hugh, but he understood the factor of aging. He sighed and started to shunt some more trucks, keeping the yard nice and tidy. BoCo often met up with them at Killdane. Carol raced in at high speed but stopped nicely. "Well done, Carol." said Stafford kindly. Carol smiled, just as BoCo arrived with his usual passenger run, but there was a flatbed with an engine on it, as well as Rocky. "Who's that?" asked Carol. "I don't know. I've never seen him before." replied Stafford. "Oh, this little guy? He's the new electric engine, here to take the place of Den and Dart so they could get back to the Dieselworks. He's also going to pull passengers sometimes." said BoCo. The engines looked at the electric engine. "What? Oh, you want to know my name, I guess. Makes sense, since you engines clearly can't read my nameplate." said the engine. Stafford was cross. "I can read! Your name is Jonathon." "Oh, yippee. You got it right." Jonathon grumbled. "Is he always like that?" Carol asked BoCo. "He'll learn. Just watch." But Carol could tell that BoCo was worried. Soon, Rocky had lifted Jonathon onto the rails. "Oh, nice place. Nice crane too, I guess." Rocky scowled. "Be lucky you don't have to be thrown on the rails." he growled as BoCo shunted him away. Later, Stafford was showing Jonathon around. "This is Abbey." he said, looking at the station. "Hm. I like this." replied Jonathon. Stafford was pleased that Jonathon could actually be nice. "Thanks. I ran it with Den and Dart. Just wait 'till you meet 'em." "Those are weird names, but ok." sighed Jonathon as they raced along the line. They soon reached Kirk Machan, where a purple mountain engine was on the other side of the platform. "Hello, Stafford!" smiled Culdee. "Good to see you. How's Catherine?" "She's fine, but I had to comfort her after Eric took her while I was being mended. Eric's mostly a goods engine, and doesn't know how to handle coaches." "I understand." said Stafford gravely. "By the way, I'm Jonathon." "Oh, yes. Good to know you've got another engine. It looks like you need a better goods engine." said Culdee. "Really? Have Den and Dart done that poorly?" "Well... Uh... See for yourself." Stafford and Jonathon could overhear a conversation. "Dizzy Diesels! Den, I told you to lead!" grumbled Dart. "But... um... I don't want to." "Why not? Leading a train is great!" "Then why don't you do it?" "Uh... I've still got construction work to do. Yes, that's it." Den rolled his eyes and oiled away. "Oh..." said Stafford. Jonathon and Stafford continued all the way up to Peel Godred, as well as the Peel Godred Aluminum Works. "Wow, this place looks amazing!" said Jonathan. "Indeed it is. We take aluminum to KIlldane where other engines take it elsewhere." Jonathan was impressed. "I'm going to take a train!" "Wait, what? You aren't experienced!" "How hard can it be?' chuckled Jonathon as he backed down onto a train of aluminum that was really meant for Den. "Wait!" cried Stafford as Jonathon was coupled up. Jonathon raced away before Stafford could react. "Oh no!" Characters *BoCo *Den *Dart *Stafford *Carol *Jonathan *Culdee *Rocky *Ernest ''(mentioned) *Eric (mentioned) Category:Season 5 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes